


Dads

by belana



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt: Stacker Pentecost & Herc Hansen. Single fathers bonding.</p><p>Also, subordination? Never heard of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dads

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a fic originally written by H. Z in Russian.

"Any luck?"

"None whatsoever. The _eat broccoli to become strong like your Dad_ maneuver didn't work."

"Shit, Hansen, you’re so lucky to have a boy! What should I do? Tell her _eat broccoli and you'll become a real beauty?_ Where is the logic in that? She'll think I'm an idiot."

"Well, you can try mentioning the whole _vitamins_ a _re good for you_ thing."

"Pal, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. It’s the same here. And why do they hate this vegetable so much?"

"Hmm. I have another question: why do we keep bugging the kids with broccoli? It’s not as if it's their green guardian angel or something."

 

~~~

 

"Hansen?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Skip the formalities, will you. Listen, does your Chuck get into fights?"

"Stacker, bro, fight is the only thing he does. In the last four weeks I’ve used up antiseptic and bandages enough for two dozens of pilots. Why?"

"Mako broke her classmate's nose. It's the second fight this week. I'm afraid she might acquire a taste for it."

"That's my girl! Anyway, a woman has to be strong nowadays."

"Ha-ha, very funny, pal. Why couldn't your Chuck get himself two X chromosomes?"

 

~~~

 

"Ranger Hansen, on behalf of the authorities I officially thank you for destroying yet another enemy. And unofficially I can add: ha-ha, my girl beat the shit out of your kid. Your "Wings" just lost the game to our "Crabs"."

"Congratulations, sir. Permission to speak, sir!"

"For god's sake, stand at ease, Herc! Right now I love every human being on the planet, feel free to ask your question."

"Great, Marshal! I mean, Stacker. Now, tell me please what does green nail polish on the left hand signify? Is that a new requirement from the Headquarters, the latest fashion or something else that I missed entirely?"

"Where?.. Oh shit. Oh god. And I talked to the President looking like this. She'll hear about it..."

"Ha! Constant vigilance in a young lady’s lair. If you fall asleep again and she'll test her new lipstick on you I'll let you know."

 

~~~

 

"Herc!"

"Hmm?"

"Herc, I'm panicking. I need a woman right now."

"Erm... It’s that urgent?"

"Mako is turning twelve tomorrow. And suddenly I remembered. I can't talk with her about all these things..."

"Marshall, I'm sorry, but are you implying that "these things" begin exactly on the twelfth birthday? What, the clock strikes midnight and it just happens?"

"Ranger Hansen, your incredible sense of humour will get you into trouble. Seriously, where can I find a woman on the base?"

"Breathe, friend. Staff psychologists are always at your service. You can arrange an appointment for your girl."

"Right. Thanks, pal."

"I'm so lucky to have a son..."

"It took you long enough to realize that. And you've always been one lucky bastard."

 

~~~

 

"Stacker?"

"Yes?"

"You did a great job. Your girl is a beauty."

"What do I have to do with that? It looks like the broccoli magic actually worked. Thanks, though. Your boy turned out alright too."

"My son is a stubborn dumb-ass! His mother must be crying her eyes out up in heaven."

"Ha, do you really think that Mako's gentle as a lamb? If our kids sparred I couldn't say who'd win!"

"Don't tell me you want see that happen."

"God, no. Keep in mind, though, that she has a mean punch. And tell Chuck, too."

 

~~~

 

"Stacker?"

"Yes, Herc?"

"Aren't we too old for all this saving the world shit?"

"I think you're too young to retire and spend your days in a rocking chair, pal. The sun is still high, we've a lot to do."

"I know. It's just... strange: suddenly I realized that my son is taller than me."

"Breathe, Ranger. I'm sure we'll live to see our grandchildren."


End file.
